


Scorpion

by Axeliste



Series: L'Horoscope dans 100 thèmes [35]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Holiday, Tourism, mention of characters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliste/pseuds/Axeliste
Summary: 100 Thèmes.Le Sanctuaire, une si belle contrée... Mais quand les chevaliers et l'horoscope s'en mêlent, ce n'est pas de tout repos!~~~Quelques jours de repos avant le retour du terrible Kiki? Autant en profiter!





	Scorpion

Horoscope du jour:

Scorpion :  
Travail: Votre besoin de reconnaissance sociale et l'envie de jouer un rôle de premier plan trouvent satisfaction avec de niveaux projets. Lundi, signature ou entretien très positifs.

 

Il ne restait que quelques jours de tranquillité avant le retour du pire cauchemar du Sanctuaire, oui, je parle bien de Kiki, le sale gosse que Mu avait récupérer comme élève. Enfin.  
Pour profiter du peu de temps qu’il restait de tranquillité, chacun avait sa technique : Camus se prélassait au soleil avec un bon bouquin sans que quiconque n’ose interrompre sa lecture, Saga sirotait un cocktail dans son transat tout en pestant contre ce qui servait de petit ami à son cher frère, même Shion se reposait en passant du bon temps avec celui qu’on surnommait affectueusement le vieux sage ou papy. Milo, lui avait décidé de profiter de cette tranquillité en faisant du tourisme.  
C’est d’ailleurs en vagabondant en ville qu’il était tombé sur une audition. Et pas n’importe quoi, ce qui pour lui, se rapprochait le plus d’un rêve d’enfance. N’ayant que très peu de souvenir avant son arrivé au Sanctuaire, il chérissait ceux dont il se rappelait, et devinez quoi : il avait toujours voulu jouer dans une comédie musical, alors évidemment qu’il s’était inscrit à cette audition dès qu’il l’avait vu !  
Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, Milo du Scorpion, assassin du Sanctuaire, sadique qui laissait ses victimes mourir par le poison de ses 15 piqûres, rêvait de jouer dans une comédie musicale. Pouvoir chanter, danser, et avoir un nom de scène – comme Tristan- lui faisait beaucoup trop envie !  
Alors, il avait postuler à cette audition : il s’était filmé en train de chanter Single Ladies de Beyoncé, et s’était entraîné d’arrache-pied pour danser correctement. Et le pire, c’est qu’il avait été rappelé. Oui, vous ne rêvez pas. Le chevalier du Scorpion avait été rappelé pour jouer dans une comédie musicale. Je vous passe la joie, et les hurlements de Milo quand il avait raccroché. Certes, on lui avait demandé une journée pour pouvoir jugé ses talents en danse, mais bon sang, il avait été rappelé !


End file.
